


Look at Me

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Humpday Headcanon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cho needs therapy, Depression, Dumbledore's Army, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Pining, Podfic Welcome, References to Depression, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Why can’t Cho see that she has everything she needs?
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Marietta Edgecombe
Series: Fanatical Fam Discord Humpday Headcanon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purelygreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelygreen/gifts).



> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***
> 
> Written for Fanatical Fam Discord: Slytherin Common Room Humpday Headcanon 
> 
> **Marietta Edgecombe**

“Do we _have_ to go?” said Marietta, curled up on her bed in the Ravenclaw girls’ dormitory.

“Mare, please. I don’t want to go alone,” whined Cho.

Marietta let out a forced laugh. “It’s not even like it matters if I’m there. You’re only going to see _Harry.”_

She was sick of it. Hadn’t she been enough? Marietta had been by her side since...the _incident._ She let Cho talk. Let her Cry. Let her talk and cry some more. Marietta would give herself again and again. Why couldn’t Cho see that she didn’t need anyone else. Especially _Harry Potter._

“Cho, you have to listen to me. This isn’t healthy! Why are you chasing a ghost? Chasing the boy who was _there?_ How can this end in anything more than more heartache. The last thing you need is to toss yourself into depression for some answers that aren’t going to be there!”

Cho stared at her in shock, as if she had been slapped in the face. “I’m sorry? You have no idea what you are talking about. I could care less that Harry was...I _like_ Harry. That’s all.”

Marietta rolled her eyes. “Not this again. You are in denial so far up your own ass it can see your brain.” Marietta’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Cho!”

She was crying again. She was _always_ crying.

“I’m sorry okay. It was a stupid thing to say.”

Cho gasped out a sob, “N-no, you’re right. I just. Miss him.” Cho threw herself down on her pillow. 

Marietta ran to her side, rubbing her back. “Hey, it’s okay. It will take time. Just give it time. But you have to know that spending time with Harry can only make things worse for you.”

Cho turned to her with swollen red eyes. “But Harry makes me feel like I can remember and forget Cedric all at the same time.”

Marietta tried to mask her frustration. “Yes. That sounds completely rational,” she said, flatly. “Fine. I’ll go, but don’t expect me to be happy about it.”

“Oh, Mare!” Cho threw her arms around Marietta. Her body was slight and warm. Blood rushed to Mariettas cheeks as she smelled Cho’s perfumed hair. She wrapped her arms around her. 

“I’ll always be with you. No matter what.”

Even if it smashed her heart to pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
